


Merry Christmas!

by Gaaybriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaybriel/pseuds/Gaaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will spend Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas!

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should do Christmas again this year."

It was December 19th and Sam, Dean and Castiel had stopped to fuel up the Impala before heading to the next state. Cas had insisted on being the one to go in and pay for the gas even though he took the money for it from Dean. Dean had smiled when he opened his wallet and Sam had looked on with fond smile of his own that neither Dean nor Castiel had seen. 

The brothers were now sitting in the Impala watching Castiel talk with the cashier. Dean was still smiling at his angel. 

"You're not dying again, are you?" Sam joked but Dean just looked at him.

"No, man. I just think it's Cas' first Christmas and we can't just let it go past."

"It's not his first Christmas. He's had millions before this one." Sam pointed out. He could be annoyingly logical sometimes.

"That's not what I mean. It's his first Christmas with us." Dean looked back over at Cas who was now saying goodbye to the clearly bemused cashier and walking back to the car. 

"If you want to, then I'm not going to stand in your way." Sam replied right before the door opened and Cas slid into the backseat. 

"What were you talking about?" Cas asked when Sam and Dean both looked at him.

"What do you think about Christmas, Cas?" 

"Uh, it's a celebration of the day Jesus Christ was born. Although he wasn't born near December 25th at all." Dean smiled again.

"No, Cas, I mean how would you feel about celebrating it this year?" Cas looked Dean straight in his eyes and cocked his head a little. Not in confusion, it was more of a fond gesture than anything else. 

"I would like that, Dean." Dean grinned back and then turned to drive to their next motel.

When December 24th rolled around Dean hauled a rather small Christmas tree in the small room they had rented and Sam carried a box of lights and decoations into the room behind him. Cas brought up the rear wearing a santa hat and grinning from ear to ear. 

"That's all of it." Dean announced while he sat the tree down in the corner by the TV. Castiel looked excitedly around the room at the rest of the decorations. They had hung up tinsel and paper chains and the table was covered in beer and Christmas party foods.

They began decorating their tree and when Sam switched the lights they were all silent for a moment and all of them were thinking about how lucky they were to have each other, though none of them voiced this thought. 

"So, what do you think, Cas?" Dean asked. But Cas didn't reply. "Cas?" Dean asked again and then found him sitting on the edge of Dean's bed holding the angel in his hands. He looked sadly at the glittery wings protruding from her back and ran a hand gently across them. Dean walked to the bed and sat down beside him. He cleared his throat while he thought of what to say.

"Hey, Cas." He started. He looked down at his hands before continuing. "You know you don't need them, don't you?" Cas looked up at that. He looked confused and a little bit angry. "I just mean that, you don't need the wings to be someone who matters. All she does" he pointed at the angel in Cas' hands, "is sit for a week with a stick up her ass." Cas chuckled. He ran his hands across the wings once more before walking to the tree and placing the angel on top to beam down at all three of them.

Dean picked up three bottles of beer from the table and opened them before handing one to Sam and another to Cas. He held up his bottle,

"To family." he said with a smile. Sam and Cas clinked their bottles against his and took a gulp. Dean looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 00:04. He looked back up and walked over to Cas. He placed two fingers under Cas' chin and said "Merry Christmas" before closing his eyes and bringing their lips together. He felt Cas smile into the kiss and when he heard Sam say, "Finally!" he knew this was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
